


A Shooting Star Wish

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 06:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21295007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 2 sentence fiction. Frowning, Reverend Amos Howell viewed a shooting star.





	A Shooting Star Wish

I never created Reverend Amos Howell.

Frowning, Reverend Amos Howell viewed a shooting star. He wished to be with the deceased Supergirl again and smiled the minute a star began to twinkle.

THE END


End file.
